


Poison

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	Poison

* 脱衣舞男勉 x 傲娇小少爷兴

* ABO

“小少爷，您怎么来了？”酒店的经理看着那个被保镳围在中间的男孩赶紧上前询问，被称为小少爷的男孩环顾四周道“干嘛？我不能来吗？”

“当、当然不是！”酒店经理恭敬的低头不敢再多说一句话，男孩轻笑询问“不安排个位子给我？要我一直站在这吗？”

“在下这就带小少爷到包厢去。”酒店经理不敢怠慢眼前的男孩，天晓得他会不会一个不开心，下一秒就让身旁的保镳把人丢出去？

在酒店经理的带领下，男孩被安排进了二楼的包厢，可以直接俯视整个酒店，当然包厢特殊的设计也让Omega的信息素被禁锢在里头，酒店经理离开包厢后，男孩坐在落地窗旁的沙发上，低头望着舞池中跳舞的男男女女。

原本七彩缤纷的灯光在一瞬间熄灭，音乐响起时舞台上出现了一个穿着缎面衬衫的男人，随着男人的动作，属于Alpha的信息素惹得台下的Omega从尖叫到喘息。

“把他今晚买下来陪我。”在包厢内的男孩指着舞台上一边随着音乐起舞一边缓缓的解开衬衫钮扣的男人，男孩一旁的保镳为难的说“小少爷，这个男人恐怕不行。”

“我、不、管！我就要他！”被称为小少爷的男孩坚决的说着，保镳对此也只能无奈接受的说“知道了，我这就去处理。”

-

当保镳跟着酒店经理出现在金俊勉面前还没开口时，金俊勉就直接开口说“我拒绝。”

“SUHO啊……我什么都还没开口呢？”酒店经理伸手拦住了换完衣服就准备离开的金俊勉，他看了酒店经理身后的保镳道“我说过了我不出卖肉体。”

“我、我知道，但、但是……小少爷坚持要你。”酒店经理说完后有点忐忑不安的望着金俊勉，他拉着金俊勉的手道“就当我拜托你吧？帮、帮我这一次？”

“下不为例。”金俊勉甩开了酒店经理的手说着，酒店经理连忙拍胸脯保证“当然！不会有下次了，真的！”

“那请先生跟我来吧。”保镳打开休息室的门领着金俊勉走向包厢，金俊勉跟在保镳身后走出了休息室，他会答应酒店经理的要求是因为他知道他得靠这份工作养活一家人。

“小少爷，我把人带来了。”保镳打开包厢的房门时，扑鼻而来的是满屋子属于Omega甜腻的信息素，男孩趴在沙发上看着保镳身后的男人轻笑，朝着保镳挥手“你们都出去吧。”

“是。”保镳在得到命令后退出了包厢，同时也顺便将门带上，男孩站起身走到男人面前主动伸手搂住他的颈部道“我叫张艺兴，你呢？”

“SUHO。”金俊勉拉开了张艺兴搂住自己的手，张艺兴的手指在他的胸口上画着圆圈说“我要知道你真正的名字是什么？”

“金俊勉。”

“真好听。”张艺兴轻笑着将人拉到床边后，伸手将他推到床上，自己跨坐在他的腹部上，低头望着金俊勉问“知道我要你来干嘛吗？”

“知道。”金俊勉看着跨坐在自己身上脸蛋泛红的Omega和满屋子的牛奶味，他知道眼前这个人被触发了发情期，张艺兴俯下身像只小猫似的伸舌舔舐他的嘴角后道“现在，我需要你。”

张艺兴的话语彷佛像咒语般，瓦解了金俊勉的最后一条理智线，身为Alpha的金俊勉反身将张艺兴压在身下，着魔似的吻上他的唇，舌尖交缠着彼此，张艺兴伸手搂住金俊勉的颈部回应着这个激烈的吻。

金俊勉啄吻的向下，将胸前的乳珠含进嘴里舔舐，张艺兴弓起腰将胸口送到金俊勉嘴边，一边抬起右脚用膝盖磨蹭着金俊勉的下身“嗯、把这个…给我…啊哈…”

金俊勉拉住张艺兴的脚，他让张艺兴跪趴在床上，后穴分泌出的肠液一股一股的从穴口流出，穴口一张一合的像是在邀请着什么东西进入来填满它，他俯下身舔弄着后穴，舌头才刚进入后穴就被内壁的嫩肉包覆，分泌出的肠液被舔舐吸吮时发出的水声让张艺兴扭腰躲开金俊勉的舔弄，他伸手扣住张艺兴的腰，但是却也在金俊勉的舔弄下第一次的高潮。

小少爷对于自己只是被舔弄后穴就高潮而害羞的将脸埋进了棉被里，金俊勉见状轻笑将人拦腰抱起，让他跨坐在自己身上后轻笑“想把自己闷死？第一次被舔到高潮？”

“才、才不是……唔、嗯……”张艺兴话还没说完，就被金俊勉用唇堵住了接下来要说的话，不只是第一次被舔到高潮，这还是他的第一次！但是爱面子的小少爷又怎么会承认呢？

“给、给我……我想要你。”张艺兴在他耳边轻声低语，金俊勉握住柱身在穴口来回磨蹭了一会后，挺腰将硕大的性器全数送进张艺兴体内，内壁的嫩肉纷纷包覆着性器想把它吞的更深入，张艺兴扭动着腰配合著他的动作，伸手玩弄起自己胸前的乳珠，金俊勉俯下身在锁骨上吸吮出一个又一个鲜红的痕迹。

他让张艺兴平躺在床上，等碰到某个点的时候张艺兴溢出嘴边的呻吟变得更加甜腻诱人，张艺兴紧紧的环在金俊勉腰上让两人交合处更加靠近，他伸手握住张艺兴的性器上下套弄，前端和后穴的交互快感下，张艺兴在金俊勉手上又射了一次。

金俊勉将高潮过后全身无力的张艺兴抱起，只见金俊勉抱着他走到了落地窗旁，张艺兴紧紧搂住金俊勉的脖子道“不、不要…会、会被看到……”

“这玻璃只能从里面看出去，小少爷不是最清楚了？”他让张艺兴趴在落地窗上，再一次将性器送入张艺兴的后穴，俯下身轻吻他的后颈，舌尖在腺体的位子舔舐轻咬，金俊勉在张艺兴耳边低语“刚刚小少爷在上面看我的时候是不是就受不了了？”

“嗯……啊哈…还要…”张艺兴扭动着腰配合金俊勉的动作，金俊勉将他的耳垂含进嘴里轻咬“真想永久标记你。”

张艺兴侧过头主动的吻上他的唇，金俊勉将他翻过身拦腰抱起，让他靠在落地窗上，囊袋撞击在肉体上发出的声响再加上交合处发出的水声让房间内弥漫着一种情欲，每次的抽插都碰撞在张艺兴的敏感点上，随着张艺兴高潮了第三次的同时，金俊勉也在张艺兴体内射出了温热的精液。

“标记我吧？”张艺兴枕在金俊勉的肩上轻声说着，金俊勉搂紧怀里的人走回床边，让人平躺在床上时，他望着身下的人问“小少爷不后悔？”

“不后悔。”张艺兴搂住他的脖子甜甜的笑着，还在体内的性器又大了一圈，金俊勉俯下身亲吻他的唇后，张艺兴改以跪趴在床上，体内的精液混着肠液从穴口流出，金俊勉再一次用性器填满了他的后穴，扣住他的腰挺腰抽插着，一次比一次的抽插都碰触到了深处，碰触到了生殖腔的入口时，他俯下身又问了句“真的不后悔？”

“啊哈……真啰嗦……快点……”张艺兴侧过头狠狠地咬了金俊勉的嘴角，他轻笑的将性器抽离后穴后又用力的挺腰将性器全数送入，进入生殖腔后数次的插抽后成结卡紧了生殖腔入口，在生殖腔内射出温热的精液的同时，金俊勉咬破了张艺兴后颈的腺体完成了永久标记。

Alpha的信息素包覆着Omega的信息素，包厢内浓烈的罂粟花，就像令人上瘾的毒药也让人欲罢不能，但是却混合著一股甜腻的牛奶味。

-

那天过后，金俊勉和酒店经理提出了离职，对于帮忙保住自己工作的恩人，酒店经理干脆的同意了他的离职，然而酒店经理再也没见过小少爷出现在酒店里，少了一个随时会害自己失业的可能，对此酒店经理表示：谢天谢地。

至于小少爷……现在正挺着两个月的孕肚，靠在自己的Alpha怀里看着电影呢。


End file.
